O fim da Irmandade
by Sandra Longbottom
Summary: Uma desavença entre Salazar Slytherin e Godric Gryffindor termina na saída de Slytherin de Hogwarts. Rowena Ravenclaw tenta evitar o pior, mas não consegue.


**Título:** O Fim da Irmandade | **Autora:** Sandra Longbottom | **Personagens**: Rowena Ravenclaw/Godric Gryffindor/Salazar Slytherin/Helga Hufflepuff | **Gênero:** Angst/Tragedy | **Classificação:** K | **Formato:** One – Shot | **Idioma: **Português | **Categoria:** U/A

**Aviso(s):** Blá, blá, blá…os de sempre. É tudo da J. , mas a imaginação é livre e graças à ela podemos nos divertir.

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens, lugares e citações que forem reconhecidos como sendo da saga de Harry Potter são da prioridade de J. , Scholastic Books, Bloomsbury Publishing, Editora Rocco ou Warner Bros. Entertainment. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação desta fic.

**Sinopse:** Uma desavença entre Salazar Slytherin e Godric Gryffindor termina na saída de Slytherin de Hogwarts. Rowena Ravenclaw tenta evitar o pior, mas não consegue.

**Uma boa leitura a todos ^^**

**S.L.**

**O FIM DA IRMANDADE**

Os quatro fundadores de Hogwarts se encontravam na sala de reunião do castelo, sentados em volta de uma mesa redonda, conversando sobre assuntos da escola. Rowena, com seu porte delicado e seu diadema no topo dos cabelos negros, estava sentada ao lado de Godric, que tocava distraidamente no punho de sua espada e á frente de Salazar, ouvindo a opinião de cada um deles. Helga dava sua opinião sobre os alunos, enquanto olhava para Gryffindor. Slytherin estava de braços cruzados, seu medalhão com o "S" cravejado a diamantes em frente a seu peito, e com uma expressão de tédio no rosto. Helga parou de falar e Salazar exclamou, descruzando os braços e impulsionando o corpo para a frente:

-Eu me recuso a ter sangues-ruins em Hogwarts! Seria um desrespeito para com minha casa! - Godric se levantou da cadeira e exclamou, sua voz ecoando como um trovão:

-Slytherin! Todas as pessoas - _sangues- ruins_, como você diz, ou não! – merecem frequentar nossa escola! É um princípio de igualdade e de justiça! Não os podemos proibir!

Salazar se levantou, furioso, ao ouvir as palavras de Gryffindor e ficaram frente a frente, as feições de ambos estavam carregadas de raiva. As mulheres se levantaram, assustadas e Rowena exclamou, intervindo:

-Meus senhores! Não discutam, por favor! – E agarrou delicadamente o braço de Godric. Gryffindor olhou nos olhos de Ravenclaw e disse:

-Bonita Ravenclaw das Ravinas. – Virou o rosto e olhou para Helga, dizendo:

-Minha doce Helga. Peço perdão por meu comportamento. – Rowena olhou para Salazar e viu o ódio que era dirigido para eles. Estremeceu de medo e largou o braço de Godric.

-Senhoras, qual é vossa opinião? – Perguntou Salazar, friamente.

-Eu concordo com Godric! – Exclamou Helga, se colocando ao lado de Gryffindor. Rowena olhou para a amiga. Sabia que ela amava Godric e que faria tudo por ele. Todos olharam para Rowena. A bela mulher percebeu que o futuro da escola estava em suas mãos. Mas olhando para os olhos negros de Salazar, que a fitavam em expectativa, soube que, qual fosse sua resposta, Hogwarts nunca mais seria a mesma.

-Então, Lady Rowena? – Perguntou Godric – Qual é sua opinião?

Rowena fechou os olhos, avaliando seus sentimentos. Amava Godric e Helga como irmãos, mas Salazar era diferente. Sabia que, por Salazar, faria qualquer coisa. O amava pelo que era e não pelo que os outros falavam. Mas Hogwarts era sua vida. Seu nome iria ser lembrado por gerações. E ela achava errado que os de origem trouxa fossem proibidos de frequentar a escola, só por causa do seu sangue. Abriu os olhos e fitou Salazar. Respirou fundo e disse:

-Eu concordo com Godric. Os alunos não podem ser discriminados por seu estatuto de sangue. – Gryffindor sorriu e abraçou Helga, que sorria timidamente. Slytherin estava quieto e fitava Rowena impassivelmente. Ravenclaw empalideceu e falou:

-Salazar… - Mas foi interrompida por Salazar, que exclamou:

-Não fale nada! – Sua voz destilava o ódio que sentia naquele momento.

-Não fale assim com Lady Rowena! – Gritou Godric, largando Helga e abraçando protetoramente a amiga. As lágrimas caiam do rosto da mulher, fazendo com que ficasse ainda mais bela. Salazar fitou seus companheiros e exclamou de raiva:

-Seus bastardos! Vocês vão destruir Hogwarts! Vão revelar nosso segredo aos sangues-ruins!

-Nós vamos melhorar Hogwarts! – Gritou Godric.

-Minha casa _nunca_, mas nunca terá sangues-ruins! Entenderam? NUNCA! – Gritou Salazar e saiu da sala, sua capa esvoaçado ameaçadoramente atrás de si. Os três fundadores foram atrás dele, o tentando parar, mas sem sucesso. Salazar correu para seus aposentos, que eram nas masmorras e trancou a porta. Godric bateu na porta, a esmurrou, mas ela não cedeu. Pegou na varinha, que estava na manga das vestes, apontou para a fechadura e exclamou:

-_Alohomorra!_ – O feitiço não funcionou. Rowena franziu o sobrolho, confusa e pensou: "Deve ser Artes das Trevas". A porta se abriu e Salazar saiu, empurrando Godric, que se desviou, surpreso. Slytherin levava nas mãos um pequeno baú nas mãos. Todos seus pertences estavam lá dentro, com um feitiço de encolhimento.

-Salazar! – Gritou Rowena, correndo atrás dele. Slytherin não parou de andar, seus passos firmes e decididos. O relógio da escola, que era um enorme sino, começou a tocar. Automaticamente, Rowena começou a contar em silêncio. Quando terminou, tinha contado doze badaladas. Era meia-noite. A mulher pensou nos estudantes dormindo em suas camas, sem imaginarem que a escola estava passando por uma crise. Levantou ligeiramente o vestido azul que trajava, apressando ainda mais o passo e alcançou Salazar. Agarrou seu braço, o virando para ela e fazendo com que seus corpos de tocassem. Suas respirações estavam ofegantes. Se olharam nos olhos e ela implorou:

-Salazar, por favor! Não vá! – Slytherin desviou seus olhos negros dos azuis da mulher e disse, com desprezo:

-Você sabem que eu não _suporto _sangues-ruins! E agora vocês querem…querem que eles frequentem nossa escola? Você podia ter evitado isso, Ravenclaw! – Rowena estremeceu, mas nada disse. Salazar estava furioso – Eu não aceito! Me recuso a aceitar! Vou embora para não ver a ruína de Hogwarts!

E começou a andar. Rowena caminhou ao lado dele, o tentando dissuadir dessa ideia, mas Salazar disse:

-Eu me vingarei, Ro! Não permitirei que sangues-ruins tomem Hogwarts! Eles não tem esse direito! – Rowena sorriu tristemente. Salazar lhe tinha chamado de "Ro", apelido carinhoso inventado pelo próprio.

-Salazar, por favor. – Pediu, com lágrimas nos olhos – Fique.

-Não, Ro. – Disse Salazar, olhando para os olhos de Rowena – Não posso.

Ergueu as mãos e limpou as lágrimas que caiam das faces da mulher, as pousando de seguida no rosto dela. Os olhos negros de Slytherin cruzaram os olhos azuis de Ravenclaw. Se afastaram e o homem começou a andar para fora dos terrenos de Hogwarts. As lágrimas voltaram a cair pelo rosto de Rowena. Salazar foi envolto pelas sombras e olhou uma ultima vez para a mulher, mas ela não viu. Suspirou e desaparatou. Rowena, ao ouvir o som da desaparatação, se ajoelhou na terra e começou a chorar copiosamente. Godric e Helga apareceram e se ajoelharam ao lado dela. Gryffindor perguntou:

-Onde está Salazar?

-E-ele se fo-foi. – Disse Rowena, entre soluços. Helga se ajoelhou na terra, abraçou a amiga delicadamente, tentando a confortar, e começou a chorar com ela. Godric abraçou as mulheres e olhou para a escuridão. Hogwarts nunca mais seria a mesma.

**FIM**

**Nota da Autora: **Oi! Espero que tenham gostado da fic. Tenho outra dos fundadores, mais precisamente da Rowena chamada: "_Os últimos momentos de Rowena Ravenclaw_". Por favor, comentem, dizendo o que acharam. Reviews são bem-vindos. Bjs :D


End file.
